The New Boy
by i luv niki4444
Summary: At a new school Kagome must face new challenges. Paying off a wronged debt, patching up old relationships, and trying to keep her true gender a secret all at the same time is very taxing for her. But at this point Kagome's ready for anything!
1. The New Boy

_A newly made man_

_she is cursed with_

_meeting a certain club_

**_Disclaimer: Yep, this is totally mine. That's why there is no second season. THAT'S why I didn't form some kind of crazy contract with myself (Because apparently I made both Ouran Highschool Host Club AND Inuyasha) so that I could put Kagome into Ouran Academy. Yep. Totally. Notice the heavy sarcasm on that! ;P I don't own it! XD_**

**_The New Boy_**

**_An Ouran Highschool Host Club and Inuyasha Fanfic_**

**_Brought to you by i luv niki4444_**

**_Chapter 1: New Kid Meets Old Club_**

* * *

Whispers screamed through the hall.

"Cute New boy!"

"He's so sexy!"

"Wonder what his name is!"

Kagome leaned back in her chair, her black dress shirt unbuttoned halfway, exposing a definitely **male **chest.

Her small hands were stuffed into black slacks and her blue-black hair was gathered into a sloppy high ponytail. Once soft facial features looked much more masculine than before... she was definitely a guy.

Kagome had transferred here this semester along with her twin, Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi had a scholarship to be here but Kagome... she had a guilty older brother figure who just happened to be a billionaire. Sesshomaru was even letting her live with him right now!

Kagome sighed, she wished she was good enough at math to get a scholarship like her sister.

Haruhi was kind of disappointed when she figured out that Mrs. Higurashi wasn't actually their biological mom and had even looked embarrassed when she'd been told after getting her hopes up. - As well as very disappointed.

Kagome sighed again as she heard more whispers. It didn't bother her that much that everyone was speaking of her.

It was more like that everyone was talking about how hot the new _boy _was.

Boy.

Well she was actually technically a dude now, so she couldn't blame them.

She glared down at the little student ID she'd been given.

_**Name: Kagome Higurashi, Fujioka.**_

_**Living arrangements: Sesshomaru Taisho, older brother.**_

_**Status: Student.**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Gender: Male**_

She hoped the damned thing would just shrivel up and die already!

How dare that chairman call her a man!

Then again as said earlier... she was a guy. And that's what made her so angry.

_'Damn Naraku!' _He'd cursed her with this form until she could find the cure... and she had to do it alone!

Huffing she set her feet on the desk in front of her.

She'd already taken this course last year, in fact all her classes were repeats from last year and since she'd gotten good grades - even with her Feudal era escapades - she didn't feel the need to do them again.

Kagome heaved a relieved sigh, feeling a bit embarrassed, she had no idea how to act like a boy.

But why should she even care what these people thought of her, it wasn't like she was actually a boy! At least she knew Haruhi right?

Although they hadn't seen each other for a few years... - had it already been 10?- Kagome had written her a letter in advance stating her current... predicament.

Crossing her arms, and leaning back she closed her eyes as the bell rang. "Mr. Higurashi." The teacher's voice called out disapprovingly. "Sit up."

Kagome didn't even open his eyes. "No." He stated firmly.

The teacher was obviously enraged by this, as she started stuttering in his surprise. "Mr. Higurashi! I will send you to the hall if you -" He stopped abruptly when Kagome's eyes opened and stared into his own angrily.

"I said no, don't push your luck." He hissed.

The history professor started quivering, the look in that boy's eyes was simply... terrifying.

Like he was planning out every possible way to kill him, and the smirk that went with the look, as if he was going to enjoy it as well...

He suddenly felt queasy. "Nothing Mr. Higurashi, go back to what you were doing before." Do anything, just don't look at me anymore.

He inevitably gave a sigh of relieve when Kagome closed his eyes once more the smirk getting wider as she crossed her ankles.

The teacher cleared his throat and started with the lecture.

He'd remember to leave Mr. Higurashi to his own devices.

Kagome's mind started to wonder as she felt fogginess taking over her mind.

Someone poked her shoulder timidly, clearing her mind slightly.

An eye peeked over her shoulder as she tried to glare at the perpetrator only to fall silent.

The girl behind her kinda looked like a boy... but she could recognize him even with shaggy, poorly cut hair. "Haruhi?"

"Kagome! It is you!" The other girl was gleeful to have found her sister this soon.

Kagome smiled slightly at her. "We'll talk later, night now. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Haruhi snorted, but nodded and Kagome went back to napping.

* * *

Walking down the hall Kagome found herself fingering the papers in her hand dejectedly. The chairman had singled her out to get her to give the papers to his son, who "Should be" in Music Room 3.

Unfortunately Kagome had no idea where that was, and there weren't any maps like their were in malls, telling shoppers where to find stuff!

She let out a grumpy sound as she passed some people who seemed to be painting the building white, walking carelessly under the latter without hesitation dread began to fill her.

The latter fell over and the man cried out.

Reacting quickly Kagome shot out and caught him as the white paint fell in slow motion... right on his head.

From inside the bucket Kagome made a gurgling sound and promptly dropped the man on his arse, who looked up at her with awe. Blinking.

Kagome's hand twitched in an also spasm like way as she reached up to clutch the top of the bucket before ripping it off with so much force it disappeared into the sky.

The man looked up, dazed, searching for it.

Finally it came back down and made contact with his skull.

_**Crack! **_

Kagome then began to wipe the paint from her closed eyes with already paint covered fingertips.

Spitting out **more **gobs of paint as the man groaned clutching his head.

She made a humming sound as her other hand clutched around the papers - conveniently there was not a speck of paint anywhere on the file -.

"Where is the nearest bathroom." She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to get any left over blobs of the white substance in them.

The man cleared his throat and jutted his finger to the side, using his other hand to rub his sore forehead. "Um... that way?"

"I can't see you." Kagome growled, losing patience.

The guy - not wanting to be killed - laughed nervously. "How about I just take you there?"

* * *

Kagome was washing the goop off her face with an irritated expression, the man standing awkwardly next to her.

"Do you want something." She suddenly snapped as she started trying to salvage any piece of hair she could.

He cleared his throat nervously, gulping. "Well... I... um.. ugh. I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there, it probably would have hurt." He muttered as his face turned red.

Kagome snorted, why hadn't he simply said that from the beginning? "Then get out of here."

He backed up eager to do so, but paused deciding he had to be polite. "Um... is there anything you need help with before I go?"

Kagome pursed her lips as she finally gave up on her hair. Should she... hell yeah. "Bring me to Music Room 3 and all will be forgotten.

* * *

"..." Kagome started at the magnificent door in front of her. "You have to be kidding me." Was this really a music room?

"Kagome!" A voice called and Kagome turned, only to be bombarded by a hug. "Kagome! I've looked everywhere for you!"

Kagome looked at her sister with a small smile on her face. "Ahhh. Hold on a second Haruhi, I just have to drop this thing off to the chairman's son and we'll be good to go."

Haruhi nodded happy with the conclusion. "Good, I was hoping to finish my homework and get some reading done but..." An irritated expression appeared on her face. "All _4_of the libraries are crowded with noisy... _rich bastards_."

Haruhi had lowered her tone and Kagome was quite amused to say the least. "Haruhi... what a fitting name for them! There's no better way to describe..." She started chuckling and Haruhi blushed.

"You know Kagome..." Haruhi started. "When you said you had been transformed into a guy by an evil spell... I didn't really _believe _you. But even your voice is..." She trailed off again.

Kagome shrugged, "I told Souta you probably didn't, he owes me ten bucks now!" She snickered.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you gambled Kagome."

Her sister shrugged, "Eh. If I know I'm gonna win, why not."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Kagome silently agreed, but if the son was anything like the father... this would probably take a while. Opening the doors together they were blinded by white light as rose pettles fluttered past their faces.

**"Welcome!"**

Kagome blinked as the door slammed behind them.

Haruhi seemed to be in shock. _'A- A host club?'_

The door slammed shut behind them and Kagome tugged at the handle, finding it was locked.

Huh.

Well if nothing else she could break it down.

"Huh... Huh... This is a _host club_!" Haruhi flatted himself against the door after he too had realized it was locked.

**"Oh Wow it's a boy!"**

Two of them members said simultaneously, both looked identical with spiky red-orange hair, with different parting to tell them apart.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these young men are in the same class as you aren't they?" Another man with a pale complection, dark hair and glasses asked.

**"Yeah but he's shy! He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."** They shrugged before pointing at Kagome.** "And he's always glaring like he wants to kill something."**

The man hmphed.

* * *

Six lightbulbs sat side by side. Suddenly the fifth lit up.

* * *

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honors student. And Mr. Higurashi." The twins were shrugging behind the man, looking at each other cluelessly.

"What!" A blond boy with blue eyes suddenly popped out of no where. "You must be Haruhi Fujiyoka!"

During this Haruhi had begun to pull on the door, trying her hardest to get away.

"The exceptional honors student we've heard about!" The blond finished.

Warning signs went off by Haruhi's head as she stopped pulling on the door and slowly creeped behind Kagome. "How do you know my name?"

The dark-haired guy stayed blank faced. "Why you're infamous, it's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy."

Haruhi's brow twitched as a bead of sweat dripped down his face, unknowing of the flashing orange sign over his head reading 'Commoner'.

"You must have audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school-"

Another sign, this one flashing blue appeared over Haruhi's head as Kagome watched in amusement. It read 'Audacious'.

"- as an honors student Mr. Fujiyoka."

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, "Well, uhhh Thank you I guess."

Kagome stepped out of the way, why ruin her fun. It was the first day after all, Haruhi should get to have some quality time with these guys.

Almost as soon as the words were out of Haruhi's mouth the blond had his arm around her shoulder. "You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujiyoka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an élite private academy! Eh?"

His face showed surprise as Haruhi edged away from him quickly, hiding once more, this time behind a blue vase.

He then continued as if nothing happened, following her. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

There was a brief silence before Haruhi replied back, sounding irritated. "I think you're taking this poor thing to far." He edged back toward the door, the blond continuing to follow, this time sliding across the floor to her side.

"Spired, neglected! But that doesn't matter now!" He got up and slapped and arm around her again as bells went off. "Long live the poor!" He started glowing radiantly as he bowed slightly. "We welcome you poor man to our world of BEAUTY!"

Haruhi went back toward the door, as music started playing. "I'm out of here."

"HEYYY!" She was suddenly grabbed and pulled back by the most adorable little blond boy you ever did see!

Little pink hearts went off around his cute widdle head. Kagome's hands clasped together at the sight. He was almost as cute as her Shippo! "Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!"

The happy expression on his face was changed to confusion as she looked at him with a tick mark on the side of her head.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honors student." He was burst back by her rage as she leaned forward and yelled, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!"

He fell to the ground as she started trying to catch her breath.

The other blond was back now shaking his head. "I never would have imagined the famous scholar... would be so openly gay."

Haruhi blanched, "Openly what?"

The blond just continued to think before snapping his fingers. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into! Do you like the strong silent type?" A tall dark haired guy looked at Haruhi expectantly. "The boy Lolita?" The little blond boy grinned holding his bunny as he gave a cute wave. "How about the mischievous type?" The twins linked arms and winked at her. "Or the cool type?" The black-haired boy smirked, pushing up his glasses with a finger.

Haruhi started backing away, freaked out. "K-Kagome..."

The blond reached out and cupped her face. "Or maybe... you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He seemed stupefied when she backed away, looking sick.

Seriously freaked out she didn't notice the vase until it was too late.

She'd already backed into it and it fell to the ground with a harsh clatter.

Shattering.

Kagome winced, that had hurt her ears, but she continued to watch the situation entertained.

This was getting good.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, popped up by her again. "Ahhh!"

The one of the left sighed, "We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!"

"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" The other cried.

She hit her head on the stand it had been on. "WHAT 8 MILLION YEN!" She was truly freaking out now, as she tried to count it on her fingers in a daze. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?"

Turning around to face them shamefully he waited for them to yell at him. "Umm... I'm gonna have to pay you back."

**"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform!"** The twins stated.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" The one on the right asked.

The black-haired guy from earlier picked up a piece of the broken vase. "Well... what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

Harhui's eyes popped wide open behind her glasses.

Tamaki, the blond-haired blue-eyed guy from before sat down in what looked like a throne, crossing his legs dramatically. "There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujiyoka." He pointed at her. "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." A sign appeared over his head saying 'sudden change in attitude'. "Meaning starting today..."

He looked at her almost smugly. "You're the host clubs dog."

Haruhi stared at him a few seconds before running to Kagome, gripping her in a hug._ 'I don't know if I can handle this mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club!' _

The hosts were gathered around her white sheet body inspecting her for damage, for she appeared to be unable to move.

The cute little blond boy looked at her innocently and poked her twice, saying his actions aloud. "Poke, Poke?"

Kagome fought off a smile at his antics, before becoming serious. _'I'm not going to beg Sesshomaru for the money but... I think there is something I can do.' _

"I'll help Haruhi pay off the bill." Kagome volunteered gruffly, earning many surprised looks. "I don't mind as long as I'm with her and helping her pay of this so-called 'debt'. Speaking of which." She looked around. "Is the chairman's son in here?"

Tamaki stepped forward. "Already been informed of my char-"

"Shut up. You're dad told me to give this to you, it's the only reason Haruhi and I even _came in_ here."

With that Kagome picked up her sister - who had fallen to the floor like a deflated balloon - and headed for the door. "If you need us the twins will tell you were to find us."

Said boys grinned, grabbing her arms. **"We need you now. The host club hours are starting."**

Kagome looked at their hands for a moment before setting her sister down with a soft sigh, cracking her knuckles as a glare appeared on her face. "I think we need to teach you some boundaries."

She folded her hand into a fist. "Don't touch me **ever **again."

Screams rang through the air that day at the host club, though none knew exactly what happened.

The day ended like the day began. Rumors spreading quickly through the air.

"Have you heard about the new boy? He's so strong!"

"Haruhi Fujioka is the Host Clubs dog now!"

"Kagome Higurashi is sooooo smexy!"

* * *

i luv niki4444

HEEEEYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLOOOOOOOO O! XD

Back again, with ANOTHER fanfic. It took me a while to figure out if I was going to write this... and now I ask you... SHOULD I continue it or leave it as a one shot. If I get 10 or more reviews I'll make it a chapter fic... if I don't it'll be a one shot. XD 'shrugs' simple as that. XD

Anyway, thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 'GLOMPS!'

And one more thing...

Word Count: 51,280 words out of... 50,000! XD HOLY COW I FINALLY MADE IT! XD

This is the final chapter of my Nano Wrimo experience so I hope you guys liked it! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_Love Always!_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. The New Bet

_**The New Boy**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: The New Bet**

* * *

The Host Club is now open for business.

* * *

The room was sectioned off. These sections were covered in tables, and at these tables sat many _many _girls. Each trying to grab the attention of a single boy that just so happened to be sitting there.

Roses covered the tables and petals littered the floor, comfortable couches and chairs.

"Um... Tamaki what's your favorite song? "

"Song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?" The same shy looking girl who had asked the first, questioned reluctantly.

Tamaki grabbed her chin turning her to look at him, fully.

Fear gripped the girl's heart, would he turn her down? Before she could even think further his face edged closer to hers and she stared with wide eyes. "Only if you feed it to me darling."

**Tamaki Suou: High School 2nd-Year. (Host Club King).**

A sign conveniently placed in front of him read.

The girl stared for a moment longer before the shyness slipped away.

"Oh wow you're so dreamy!" She squealed, beginning to dote on him.

Another girl, more refined and elegant placed her teacup on the table she sat at with slow movements that hid her jealousy.

She had blue eyes and red hair. "May I have a word with you Tamaki." Despite the way it was said as a question she was obviously commanding it.

Tamaki and the random girl stopped flirting around and turned to see her. "Eh?"

Her head was lowered and her eyes closed, before she glanced up slyly through her eyelashes. "I've recently heard the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

Tamaki smiled. "Ha! I don't know if I'd call him that!"

Haruhi walked in unaware, with a bag clutched tightly to her chest.

"Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet!" Tamaki said with a wink. "Did you get everything on our list?"

Another sign appeared above Haruhi's head.

**Haruhi Fujioka: High School 1st-Year. (Host Club Dog) **

Haruhi sweat dropped. "What? Piglet..." She muttered.

"Hey wait a minute..." Tamaki stared, he'd been rummaging through the bag when the random sign appeared... Warning bells went off. "What _is _this?"

Haruhi wanted to hit her head on the wall. Instead of doing so, Kagome walked up behind her and patted her arm reassuringly before glaring at Tamaki - who shrunk back a bit. "Just what it looks like. It's coffee.

Tamaki tried to ignore it, in favor of looking back at the coffee. "...I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It's instant coffee..."

Two girls on the other side of the table tilted their heads. "It's instant?"

Tamaki's eyes bulged and excitement became clear in his voice. "WOW! I've heard of this before, it's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!"

Many girls were now swarming around the other side of the couch, watching.

One of the originals on the couch stared. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

The other leaned forward, "So it's true then? Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans!"

The rest of the girls behind them nodded in the same moment. "Ummm humm!"

Kyoya read the label from behind Tamaki -where both the he, the twins, Haruhi, and a bunch of fangirl' now resided-. "Commoners are pretty smart."

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru murmured.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." She muttered.

Tamaki raised up a hand. "No I'll keep it."

This caused a collective gasp (from all except Haruhi and Kagome)

Tamaki stood up with determination clear in his eyes. "I'm gonna give it a try!" The group gaped and backed away in horror.

Tamaki raised the container up while Haruhi had to forcefully hold Kagome back, it appeared she'd had just about enough of Tamaki's antics. "I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" The group oohed and ahhed clapping.

"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee!" Of course Haruhi was staring at him like he was an idiot, disbelief clear on his face.

The same look was stuck on Kagome's normally glaring face as well.

Was Tamaki really that much of a moron?

_'Rich **bastard**!' _Kagome thought, getting over her stupor to glare at him.

The same thought was going through Haruhi's mind. _'I hate all these damn rich people.' _

The red-head, prissy girl from before giggled slightly. "Now now, Tamaki. You're taking the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

Although she said this, everyone -besides Haruhi and Kagome- had already left to further investigate the coffee, including Tamaki.

"Eh?" Haruhi murmured, her attention focusing on the other girl.

A fake gasp came from the red-head. "I'm sorry! I was talking to myself. "

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, unnoticed by the girl whose eyes were closed. "Um..."

"Talk to yourself quieter next time bit-"

"KAGOME!" Haruhi cried, clamping a hand over her mouth. "It's fin-"

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki cried in a sing-song voice from somewhere off in the distance.

She froze before grabbing Kagome's hand and tugging. "I'm coming..."

* * *

**Demonstration of commoners coffee... by a commoner.**

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she read the green sign in front of her sister. _'Idiots...'_

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." A girl said in fright, staring at the coffee.

"What if I let you drink it... from my mouth?" Tamaki asked, twirling the girl around before gathering her in his arms.

"...Then I would drink it." Was her breathless reply.

The other girl's squealed and Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"They're morons Kagome, they can't help it!" She whispered under their shrieking.

* * *

Hikaru laughed, his leg bent up on the chair. Despite the fact that one of them was sprained -along with his right arm- he didn't appear to be in pain. "Hahahaha! So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, holding his left arm gently, though it currently went unnoticed. "Don't tell them that story!" He looked away and two tears slipped from his eyes as his hand clutched his heart. "I asked you not to tell anyone that." He got a vulnerable look as he lowered his head. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru stopped laughing and sat up straight, with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Kaoru..."

Two girls huddled together with large eyes as a sign appeared in front of the twins.

**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: High School 1st-Years.**

Hikaru suddenly had his face only a brief centimeter from his twin's as he stared with lust filled eyes. "...I didn't mean to upset you. You were just so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he replied back breathlessly, "I forgive you."

The sign chose this moment to flip itself over.

**The very 'close' Hitachiin twins.**

Meanwhile the fangirls at the table with them squealed with red faces. "AHHH! I'VE NEVER SEEN BROTHERLY LOVE QUITE LIKE THAT!"

Haruhi chose this moment to walk by carrying a tray of coffee with a sweat drop. "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it..."

Meanwhile, Kagome sighed, and sat at one of the tables while Haruhi ran around.

She was really bored.

That was when the boy with glasses approached her.

"You don't seem to be helping your friend too much." He muttered, eyeing her.

Kagome snorted, "It's taken everything I have not to throw something at the ugly yellow sewer rats."

Her male companion paused, pushing up his glasses with a finger. "Yellow sewer rats." He repeated, his lip twitching.

Kagome gave a lazy nod. "Yes, ugly yellow sewer rats."

Again the boy's lip twitched, "I suppose that's what you're calling the ladies."

Kagome shrugged, "What ladies?"

He planted a hand firmly on her shoulder, "Those girls come here to relax and have a good time. Don't speak that way about them... so loudly."

Kagome stared at him blankly, reaching over to grab his wrist and twisting, the appendage gave a quiet pop and he winced. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened to the twins."

The twins in questions, Hikaru and Kaoru were both sitting at their table, surrounded by -now- worrying females.

They had just realized the twins were 'injured'.

The girls cooed as the twins played up the injuries (Even though they had appeared fine just moments before).

"Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured sorrowfully. "What has Kagome done to you?" A tear fell dramatically from his eye.

Kaoru whipped it away getting close to his face until they were nose to nose. "Oh Hikaru, don't worry about me. You didn't have to jump in front to protect me."

Kagome smirked if she recalled correctly Hikaru had jumped behind him and yelled 'PROTECT ME KAORU!' before running away.

"But your arm..." Hikaru murmured, he leaned down and nuzzled his neck as Kaoru's face contorted into bliss.

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..." They murmured each others names seductively.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, blood rushing to their faces.

"Such brotherly love!"

"It only happens at the host club!"

"Even the boy who beat them up was gorgeous!" They all turned to look at Kagome with hearts going up around their heads.

Kagome glared at them in reply. "Got something you want to say to me _princesses_."

The hearts got larger until they reached an affinity of 100 percent and broke, at the same time and they all fainted.

Kagome's glare turned into the classic 'What's wrong with you!' face.

_'Girls and their strange fetishes.' _

Turning her eyes away from the twins she focused back on her glasses-wearing companion.

"I see your point." He finally replied and Kagome grinned triumphantly.

"Good."

* * *

Two other hosts walked in. The cute little blond boy was piggyback riding on the black-haired mysterious guy's shoulders. Kagome made note of that as she got up to join Haruhi .

"Sorry, we're running late!" The blond said, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

A girl greeted him excitedly. "Hello Honey! Hey Mori!"

Another girl smiled, "We've been waiting here for you guys! Hi!"

Mori gently put down the sleepy little boy who was apologizing again. "I'm sorry I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep..."

As this was said yet ANOTHER two signs appeared.

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori for short): High School 3rd-Year**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey for short) High School 3rd-Year**

He rubbed his eyes some more and Kagome looked away, finding herself extremely jealous. _'Why couldn't I still be a girl? I don't care if he's actually a third year, he reminds me of Shippo! SO ADORABLE!' _

Unable to help herself she looked back. Little pink flowers were glowing around him as small tears of sleep cleared from his eyes. "And I'm still not... completely awake."

Hearts poured from the girls, as they stared at him with blushes of various degrees. "SO CUTE!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi murmured to Kagome, unaware of the stars in her sister's eyes.

Kagome blinked them away. "Eh? Well yeah, I mean I think so..."

"You love him don't you?" Haruhi asked, turning to look at her with a sweat drop.

Kagome's answer was to laugh nervously. "He's so adorable, like another Shippo!"

"But from what you described he looks nothing like Shippo did?"

"Who's Shippo? An old boyfriend perhaps?" The glasses wearing creeper said coming up behind them. He shook his head with a smile before either one of them could answer. "I'll tell Honey of your fetish later. To answer your question Haruhi, Honey-senpai might seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Ummm..." Haruhi murmured frowning.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey suddenly yelled launching himself at her, hugging her arm as they spun around.

When they finally stopped spinning, Honey looked at her with large brown eyes and pink flowers began to float around him again. "Hey Haru-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?"

Swirls of dizziness took place of 'Haru-chan's' Glasses and eyes. "T-thanks but I don't really like cake."

Honey smiled, holding a pink thing behind his back. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" He asked cheerfully.

Haruhi's eyes were now triangles... "I'm... not really into b-bunnies." She murmured, swaying from side to side.

He looked up at her with hurt eyes, taking a cute stuffed animal from behind his back. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Finally over her dizziness, she gave the bunny a look, just so she wouldn't hurt the boy's feelings and her eyes got wide. "Uh... I guess he is kinda cute... huh." She leaned in and Honey's eyes got extremely large.

"Ohh..."

* * *

Six lightbulbs stood side by side. The fifth in line was lit up brightly.

Suddenly, the second blinked on as well.

* * *

A big smile appeared on Honey's face as he gave her the bunny and run away jumping on the girl's at his table as he said, "Take good care of him okay!?"

As he landed he laughed, rolling back and forth adorably on a girl's lap. Mori appeared to be asleep across from him.

Immediately, Haruhi handed the bunny off to a VERY willing Kagome.

Kyoya now continued on his speech of the host club. "You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70 percent."

Kagome shook her head. Thinking that Honey's request rate should have been 90 percent and therefore Tamaki should have had much less than 10 percent.

"What's this world coming to?" She muttered.

A sign appeared.

**Kyoya Otori: High School 2nd-Year. (Vice-president)**

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us..." He looked at Haruhi from the corner of his eyes. "You and Kagome will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate... I'm sorry!" He said, with a smile and closed eyes. "I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers... by the way do you have a passport?"

**Meaning 'You won't be able to stay in Japan.**

"...Huh?"

Kagome smiled widely, showing off her teeth while feining innocence. "Yes she does. But Kyoya... do you have a bodyguard?"

He wisely backed away.

Tamaki chose this moment to slide into the scene. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt. My little nerd." He added, blowing into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi gasped, jumping into Kagome's arms. She looked back at Tamaki with narrow eyes. "Please don't do that again."

Tamaki ignored the comment. "You need a makeover or no girl's gonna look twice at you."

Haruhi got out of Kagome's arms, noting how amused she looked. "Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

Tamaki's eyes widened to impossible lengths. "Are you kidding me?!" He asked in a breathless voice. "THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!" He cried passionately. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies! Like me." He smiled charmingly and his white teeth sparkled.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki gasped, his eyes bulging once more. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? ... I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right. It's kinda stupid to even have a host club like this."

Tamaki chuckled. "It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not often that there's a perfect person like mwaaa! Beautiful both inside and out!" He smiled charmingly. "I suppose amongst yourselves you and Kagome could be a perfect person. He's beautiful outside but ugly inside and you're... well I think you get the picture."

A tick mark appeared on the side of Kagome's head. "What did you just say?"

"Say what?" Haruhi muttered.

* * *

Haruhi and Kagome watched with identical sweat drops as Tamaki pranced around talking about beauty and how to be perfect.

"There's a word for people like him." Kagome muttered, voicing both Haruhi's and her own thoughts.

"What is it?" Haruhi murmured back, fist clenching in concentration.

Kagome nibbled her fingertip, causing it to bleed slightly, as Tamaki continued his ramblings.

"I wish I could remember that word!"

"Hmmmm." Haruhi said, nodding along with her.

The twins stopped as they were walking by to look at them questioningly.

Tamaki was now talking about cushioning glasses or something like that, Haruhi registered.

"Ummmm... maybe a pain in the neck?"

"No. There's something that fits him perfectly." Haruhi muttered back.

"But above all else Haruhi, you must remember... how effective a glance to the side can be." Tamaki said, doing just that to her.

**"Huh! I got it!"** Haruhi and Kagome said, a hint of excitement in the later's voice.

"Oh did I strike a cord-"

**"Obnoxious!"**

Tamaki gasped, surrendering into his corner.

The twins laughed as Haruhi apologized. "You're a hero alright Haruhi!" They said, rubbing her head.

Haruhi swatted at them. "I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai. You're lesson did strike a small cord with me.

Immediately Tamaki got back up.

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Boss?"

"CALL ME KING!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and continued on. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting..."

"... But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know. He's not exactly host club material but..." Hikaru removed Haruhi's glasses with closed eyes. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help." He opened his eyes and they immediately bulged out.

"Hey! I need those!" Haruhi murmured.

Taking a look, Kaoru's face replicated his twin's.

"I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school."

Kyoya, Honey, and Mori peeked in and got identical looks on their faces as well.

Tamaki's feet thundered until he separated the twins -who were blocking his view- and he gasped, snapping his fingers. "Ohhhh... Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it!"

They declared, grabbing Haruhi they left nothing but dust in their wake as they ran from the room.

Pointing at Kyoya next -who already had his phone out- Tamaki cried, "Kyoya! My hairstylist!"

"Mori-senpai go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!"

Mori strode out of the room.

Jumping up and down Honey looked at him with heart eyes. "What about me Tamu-chan!"

"Honey-senpai!"

"YES SIR!" He cried, enthusiastically. His eyes were now sparkly and hearts thumped around his small frame.

"... Go have some cake."

* * *

Honey sat at a table alone with his bunny. "It's just us Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were 'too busy'!" He said slightly bitterly as he chomped down on cake.

Kagome giggled -though it sounded like a deep chuckle-. "I can keep you company Honey-senpai."

Honey's eyes glowed. "Really Kago-chan!?"

In a whirlwind Tamaki appeared in front of him. "On second thought Honey-senpai! You... be Kagome's correction officer!"

Kagome frowned cracking her knuckles. "What did you just say?"

He eeped, running away to help the others.

Honey laughed happily, reaching forward to pinch her cheeks. "Kago-chan, do you like cake?!"

* * *

"FINE I'LL CHANGE BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" Haruhi thundered, throwing out a certain pair of pesky twins... that landed on a unknowing passer-byer.

"Huh?"

Suddenly they were shoved off, and looking down they paled...

The twins had landed on top of... Kagome. She cracked her knuckled menacingly.

For the second time that day, screams echoed throughout the halls of Ouran Academy.

* * *

Six light bulbs stood side by side. The second and fifth were lit up.

Flickering a bit, the third and fourth joined them.

* * *

"You two are climbing the ranks! From now on, you're both official hosts."

**"Uohhhh." **The twins murmured from their spots on the floor, they looked up with dizzy eyes. **"Both? You don't mean Kagome and Haruhi? You can't make Kagome a host. He's evil." **

Kagome rolled her eyes and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"... OH YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki cried, running up to try hug Haruhi. Kagome was about to intervene when Mori came out of no where, grabbing Haruhi and lifting her from Tamaki's reach.

...

"...Mori-senpai?' You didn't need to go that far." Tamaki murmured, a sweat drop appearing on his own face.

* * *

The first lightbulb lit up, leaving the final sixth light to sit there by itself.

* * *

After realizing Haruhi's bag was missing and deciding to go back and check in random classrooms, she and Kagome headed out, glancing out of one of the windows the former of the two gasped. "Kagome... look."

Out the window there was a fountain with the statue of a boy... was he WIZZING? Really was that what the rich bastards were into?

_'Whatever floats your boat I guess...' _Kagome glanced at her sister from the corner of her eyes. _'But that couldn't be what caught Haruhi's attention... no! They wouldn't!'_

On second glance a bag and it's contents could be found floating in the water.

"I'm gonna kill those... Those...!" Kagome fumed, not even able to come up with the words.

"Rich bastards?" Haruhi quietly offered.

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Those RICH _BASTARDS_!"

"I didn't think there were bullies at this school... guess they're everywhere." Haruhi murmured.

Together the twin girls turned male -one more drastically than the other- ran down the hall only to stop when that mean red-head from before walked by.

"Oh, it's you again." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Turning to look at her curiously, Haruhi stiffened. Her face was very unfriendly.

"I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen."

* * *

Haruhi searched the water for her wallet, Kagome having already gotten the rest of her stuff from the pond.

"Kagome?" She asked, curious to what she was doing. The sight that met her had her guffawing.

Her dear sister was examining the water-spout with a critical eye.

Her face so close to it she was almost being hit.

Glancing at Haruhi from the corner of her eye, she asked with annoyance clear in her voice, "What is it Haruhi? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Stifling her laughter, Haruhi tried her best to frown. "Kagome, I thought you were going to help me find my wallet. Why are you staring at that thing?"

"... Curiosity I guess." Was Kagome's snappy answer, muttering to herself, she continued. "I just can't find out why anyone would want this statue in the middle of their pond. It isn't the least bit funny or attractive!"

Haruhi giggled again, "Come on Kag-!"

"Hey! You two have some nerve skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki called, only to gasp when he saw her stuff lying on the ground. "Why is your bag all wet?"

Haruhi continued searching, "Umm it's no big deal. I got it. I just can't find my food money." She added, muttering. "Kagome!"

A sweat drop appeared on her face when she noticed that Kagome was now poking the place the water was coming from.

"If I push long enough... will the water stop coming? ...But then the pressure would increase so much... Could I make this statue explode!" Doing just that she tried her damnedest to stop the water from coming out, curious about the result.

Haruhi covered her mouth to hide her snickers, while Tamaki remained completely oblivious to the humor of the situation. "...Is Kagome... gay?"

Guffawing once more, she fell on her knees in the pond, trying to find her wallet simultaneously.

His brow wrinkling, Tamaki rolled up his pants and got into the water to help her search.

All her laughter having dried up Haruhi stood in alarm. "Hey! You don't have to do that! You'll get wet!"

Tamaki continued on with his task, ignoring her for the most part. "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He added, making his attempt at a pun.

The eyes of both the Fujioka twins widened at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kagome cried.

Brought out of her stupor, Haruhi glanced back to see cracks appearing on the statue and a hysterically laughing Kagome.

Meanwhile, Tamaki picked up Haruhi's wallet and looked over at Kagome as well.

He gulped. "She's breaking my father's favorite statue!"

As said statue finally exploded into pieces, Tamaki took charge, grabbing Haruhi and shoving the both of them down into the water to avoid the oncoming shrapnel.

They both clenched their eyes shut as large pieces of stone flew through the air directly where they had been standing.

* * *

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked, trying to ignore Kagome's state if only so he wouldn't be murdered.

Haruhi laughed nervously, eyeing her 'brother' as she did so. "Well uhhh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Kagome snorted, making it VERY hard to ignore her.

_'Don't draw attention to yourself!'_ Haruhi wanted to shout, but closed her eyes instead.

"That's a lie Haruhi." Kagome continued, oblivious to her sister's mental plea. "Someone took your bag and **threw it** out the window."

Tamaki frowned, glancing over at her and blushing faintly, almost unnoticeably. "Who would do that though Kagome?"

"Probably the rat with red hair." Kagome replied back nonchalantly.

Completely oblivious to her both comrade's discomfort, that she was!

Tamaki opened the door to the host club, intent on walking in and FINALLY escaping the discomforting object that was Kagome Higurashi.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"LOOK AT KAGOME!"

"HE'S SO GORGEOUS!"

"I WANT TO LICK EVER DROP OF WATER OFF THAT SEXY SMOOTH BODY-"

Tamaki cleared his throat and began trying to get the attention of the girl's who were wildly fighting their way toward a now VERY confused Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and looked down at her- _himself_. "Haruhi I thought you said that if you were a fan girl this wouldn't attract you."

"Well... you're Kagome so of course not... but if you were anyone else and I were anyone else... I'd have jumped you by now." Haruhi added under her breath, hoping that no one EXCEPT her dearly held sister had heard.

"Interesting. You have a fetish of your own Haruhi. I'll remember that." Kyoya murmured as he scribbled on his notebook, having appeared behind them and scaring Kagome into ALMOST dropping her towel.

Almost.

Thankfully she managed to grab hold of it, but it now sank much lower on her hips.

After finding herself extremely soaked -and a bit bloody- Kagome had been coaxed into taking a shower and staying in the towel until her clothing could dry in the laundry room. -The school really had everything.

But Tamaki didn't want to miss anymore time at the host club so they'd headed back. Kagome, still wearing ONLY a towel, his hair up in a dripping wet high ponytail, and his very well-defined chest soaked and bared for the world to see.

The poor fan girls didn't stand a chance against his perfection!

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA HE'S BLEEDING!"

"THAT'S SO HOT!"

Right. Because of the shrapnel and her crazed obsession with blowing things up Kagome had forgotten to duck... and she had a few minor -and mediocre- wounds to show for it.

All of which were probably still bleeding.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S SO SMEXY!"

May I rephrase that. **D********e**finitely still bleeding.

"Hey _ladies_." Kagome suddenly called and every host in the room held their breath as they waited for the threat that would surely be coming.

Kagome watched as their attention settled on him, gazing at him with those starry eyes and pink cheeks. _'I can't be a complete jerk, Haruhi will be the one who pays if I do.' _

Smirking confidently he strode up to the nearest girl and grabbed her chin, her face turned purple and her throat ran dry.

"Are you gonna move?" She asked, her voice seductive and her eyes half narrowed like a snakes -a very hot bad boy like snake, the girl's assured themselves- and her deep blue eyes glinted. "...Or am I gonna have to make you move?"

Without further ado, the sound of ugly yellow sewer rats dropping to the floor could be heard echoing throughout the building.

"...Are they dead?" Tamaki whispered, his voice sounding like that of a frightened child.

Kyoya checked the pulse of a nearby girl. "Hmm... it would appear they all just fainted, but to be safe, I'll have some of the staff come down right away to check."

Turning around, Tamaki smiled charmingly and clapped his hands to get the attention of the remaining girls. They were the 'Good Girls' who had either remained sitting in the first place or had gone back to their seats when Tamaki told them too.

A few had bloody noses that they were furiously wiping at with dainty little handkerchiefs.

Tamaki's smile widened when all eyes turned to him immediately. "Let's have a good time, alright ladies?"

They nodded eagerly and the hosts all went to their assigned areas, some less eagerly than others.

Kagome, instead of going to her own table, grabbed a seat next to Haruhi and sat with an arm drapped over her shoulder as she hosted.

But she wasn't there to meet the girls, or even to find comfort in being half-naked by Haruhi's presence.

No... Kagome's fingers clenched around her tea-cup and she glared at something across the room from just above the top.

She was only there to make sure that red-haired, ugly yellow dress wearing, _sewer rat _didn't do anything to her Haruhi.

That was all.

* * *

"Oh that must have been terrible! I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond. "

_'Why did she request me, when she obviously doesn't like me?' _Haruhi thought, watching the girl across from her sip tea from her cup.

She'd been introduced to her earlier under the name 'Princess Ayanokoji'.

She couldn't help but notice how Kagome's arm tightened around her when the girl had sat down.

Weird.

Ayanokoji set down her tea-cup and laid her head on her hands -her arms belt so her elbows laid on the table, totally unladylike! Kagome registered-.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing! You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right?"

Haruhi grabbed Kagome's arm as he was about to stand up and turned back to watch Ayanokoji in silence for a few moments.

Oblivious -the girl needed to open her eyes-, "The only reason he's paying attention to you, is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman."

Haruhi gasped, her eyes widening.

Ayanokoji opened her own eyes with a slight smirk, thinking she'd gotten to her. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's dotting on you."

"Now I understand," Haruhi said once she had finished, "You're jealous of me."

Ayanokoji's eyes went wide and she gaped, unsure of how she should react. Her devious mind worked overtime and within seconds she had a brilliant plan.

She moved her hands from her face, kicking the table out so it would tip toward her.

Haruhi stood up, trying to steady the table, but was caught off-balance because Kagome's arm was still their holding her down.

She tripped, taking Kagome with her.

Kagome grabbed her towel and held on for dear life, getting knocked out as her head hit the hard marble floor next to Haruhi, who had caught himself just before he could land on top of Ayanokoji.

Rose petals fell to the floor and pieces of the shattered vase were stuck into various parts of the new black-haired hosts body.

The table rolled further away.

The red-head screamed, "No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

Haruhi stared at her with wide eyes, before she numbly looked over at Kagome.

Pain took over her features, "Kagome-nii-chan." She murmured with all the voice she could muster. "Are you okay?"

Oblivious once again Ayanokoji continued. "Somebody do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Water rained down on her, splashing her in the face when the twins emptied each emptied a tea-pot full of cold water on her head.

It was quiet a moment and Haruhi sat up. "Huh?"

Ayanokoji looked at him, her anger twisting her face into an ugly expression. "Ugh... why did you do that?"

Tamaki was suddenly there, helping her stand up and wiping her soaked hair from her eyes. "Do something Tamaki! Haruhi just assaulted me!"

Tamaki stared down at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?"

Haruhi gasped, shock racking her body even further than before.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" She asked, her voice panicked .

"You know you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki murmured, caressing her cheek. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing, I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man.

Tears gathered in Ayanokoji's eyes. "Why Tamaki... YOU IDIOT!" She cried, running out of the room.

Tamaki turned back to Haruhi, "Now how am I going to punish you? ... Because it is your fault after all... You and Kagome both. YOUR QUOTAS ARE NOW 1000!"

"EAHHH!" Haruhi cried out, sweat dripping from her forehead rapidly. "One Thousand?"

Tamaki grinned, holding a hand out to her. "Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie. And I'm sure Kagome can handle anything we send his way."

"Actually boss..." Hikaru started, pursing his lips and poking Kagome's body.

"We think Kagome's dead." Kaoru finished, inspecting her pulse.

Tamaki faltered, wiping around. "DEAD!"

* * *

Kyoya held up a bag. "This is the only spare uniform we have... sorry but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm gonna go change." Haruhi murmured, heavily distracted by the body lying on a nearby couch.

* * *

Kagome groaned. _'What happened to me? Did I get run over by a train... again?' _

"Look guys he's waking up!" A voice whispered, shushing a few other voices that chattered in the background. Hosting time was long over, so it was just them.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome?" Kyoya's stern voice questioned lightly.

Kagome blinked her eyes open, temporarily blinded by the light. "Depends. What happened to the girl who dropped the piano on my head?"

Kyoya hid a smile. "She's no longer allowed in the host club. Tamaki, go inform Haruhi that Kagome is awake. He looked very worried before."

Tamaki nodded, walking over and opening the curtain. "Haruhi~! Kagome is awake-"

Haruhi gasped, turning around, her shirt was gone, only a little pink tang top was being worn... it was obviously not something a boy would wear.

The curtain slipped from his stiff fingertips and slid back shut.

* * *

Six lights sat in a line. Lights one through five were lit up. Blinking the last came on as well.

* * *

"Haruhi..." Tamaki choked out.

"Yeah?"

"So... you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking. Yeah." She opened the curtain and out she stepped, in that ugly yellow uniform that shouldn't have looked good on anyone.

... She made it work, Kagome noticed with a slight smile.

Tamaki looked like a dog with rabies as he freaked out, screaming and running here and there. Kagome's lip twitched and she gratefully accepted the ice pack Kyoya handed her, along with the package of clothing.

She got up and went into the room Haruhi had just come out of, taking her dry clothes out and setting them aside as she closed the curtain.

A smile melted its way onto her face as she got dressed and she found herself for once in her life... content. With everything, even the wounds she now sported meant little.

Kagome gasped, choking as a pain butterflied into her stomach and then pounded into her chest.

Black threatened to overcome her vision and she gasped out. "Haruhi! Come in here, I need you!"

* * *

**Outside **

* * *

Tamaki looked like a dog with rabies as he freaked out, screaming and running here and there.

"Listen senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya murmured, watching Tamaki's face.

**Knew it from the start.**

A sign read, appearing above his head.

"Ohhhh yeah!" The twins said, grinning. Honey and Mori nodded beside them.

Another sign appeared, reading,

**Figured it out along the way.**

"Uhhh. You know I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier!" Haruhi said smiling.

Tamaki gasped, his face turning red, the blush grew more pronounced, heading down his neck.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki's face went from red to white in one second as Haruhi continued. "I wonder how I can pull it off?! ... I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She burst out laughing as the other hosts sweat dropped behind her.

"Haruhi come in here! I need you!" Kagome's voice pleaded from behind the curtain.

Tamaki turned red again as Haruhi turned to go into the little curtain closed room.

He grabbed her arm. "You can't go in there!"

Haruhi blinked. "Why not?"

Tamaki turned even more red and his blush got lost in his neckline again. "B-Because he's a b-boy! HE COULD TRY SOMETHING!"

Haruhi quickly realized the problem. "Ummm... Senpai? You do realize Kagome is my twin brother right?"

Kyoya's eyebrows rose so high they got lost in his glasses. "...Twin brother? That wasn't in my records." He muttered.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably. "Well yeah... why did you think Kagome wanted to help me so much?'

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I knew you were a girl." He answered simply. "I thought he fancied you."

Haruhi eyed him for a minute, trying to figure out how he'd gotten that impression before shaking it off. "Whatever, Kagome needs me." She pushed past the shocked form of Tamaki and scooted through the curtain.

"Kagome-nii-chan?" She asked, referring to her as her brother for the second time that day. It felt... right to properly mark Kagome as hers. Her big brother. Haruhi smiled slightly at the thought.

"Haruhi..." Was the moaned answer and she gasped when she saw her sister on the floor, grabbing at her chest.

With huge eyes she poked her arm. "Kagome... Ummm..."

"What?" Large eyes opened and she found herself startled at the color. Never had she seen anything so... blue. _'How didn't I notice that before?' _

"Remember you're little problem of being a guy?" Haruhi whispered, leaning in so those spying twins wouldn't hear her.

Kagome glared, "How could I forget."

Haruhi blushed, gulping. "Umm right... I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." She pointed.

Kagome blinked owlishly, slowly moving her head to stare down at her chest.

"..."

"Kagome are you okay?'

"..."

"Kagome?"

"Haruhi..."

"Yeah? What's the matter with you?"

"W-Where... WHERE DID THOSE BOOBS COME FROM!"

* * *

Haruhi was scratching the back of her head nervously. "Um..."

Kagome laughed skittishly. "Um..."

Tamaki glared at both of them, his head in one hand and a tick mark on the side of his head. "Why did Kagome say... **_that_**."

"Yell." Kyoya corrected, his lip twitching as he saw the set of twins in question glance at each other.

**"...Um..." **They murmured.

They shared another uneasy look. After Kagome's yell they barely managed to find the medical tape and bandage her chest before Tamaki burst into the room yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!".

She hadn't even gotten a chance to button up her shirt!

...But because of the fall she took earlier, Tamaki assumed that was the reason for bandaging her chest.

"We haven't seen each other in 10 years..." Kagome said, grabbing onto a line and hoping she'd get dragged up by the fisherman.

"So he was really surprised..." Haruhi murmured, shifting.

"...To find out that she was like other girls and... you know." Kagome turned red, coughing into her hand slightly. Hoping to _hell _they wouldn't notice how her chest came out slightly bigger and she'd lost the masculinity to her face.

There was also the fact that no matter how much she tried to perfect her boy voice -with the little time she currently HAD- she kept having to clear her voice or having her voice BREAK. Kami-sama that was embarrassing!

Haruhi choked, "So he yelled..."

**"Where did those boobs come from." **Hikaru and Kaoru said together. **"Yeah. We kinda already heard it." **

Kagome glared at them, a blush still dusting her cheeks. "Do you want me to beat you again?!"

The two wisely shut up as Kagome grabbed both her's and Haruhi's bags and kicked the door open leaving with Haruhi scurrying to keep up behind her.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

"_What is it Miko?" _Sesshomaru's voice sighed quietly from the other side of the phone and Kagome balanced it between her shoulder and head while handing Haruhi her backpack.

"I'm not coming home tonight, so don't get worried alright?" She asked, grabbing it just before it fell.

_"... Is that the only reason you called this Sesshomaru... in the middle of an important business meeting?" _His voice hinted at something and Kagome smiled at the warning.

He was making it clear that there could be people snooping in on their phone call.

"Hey! I'm a girl, I can call for little reasons like that if I want!" She answered back with finality.

If she'd waited another moment before hanging up, she would have been pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath the _Emotionless Sesshomaru _let out.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she turned back to Haruhi with a slight grin. "Now then Sis, why don't we... go shopping."

Haruhi giggled slightly, "Kagome. You can't seriously mean to pull this off?"

Kagome's eyes glinted and she stuck her tongue out. "The bet is on! I bet I can fool the ENTIRE host club into thinking I'm a dude... For one week."

Haruhi hummed, looking at her playfully. "Kyoya will be hard to fool."

"Haruhi I've BEEN a dude! I can totally pull this off!"

"So a week then?" Haruhi asked, holding out a hand.

Kagome nodded, grinning. "One week."

**"The loser has to go to the subway in wearing granny panties and a sports bra singing 'Don't You Want Me Baby!'"**

* * *

**_i luv niki4444 _**

...So... LONG! XD IT'S SO LONG! ... But it took a while to get here so have fun with it! XD

SOOOOOOOOOOO Did you like it? Did you?

'GLOMPS' THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!

XD 'squeals'

I was trying to have it... NOT exactly like the anime but still traveling on course so I hope that worked. ;P

* * *

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


End file.
